In Patent Document 1, a waterproof connector is disclosed, which includes a connector member for supporting a ferrule, a coupling member configured to protrude along an abutting direction of the ferrule and to be coupled with a corresponding connector, and a body portion for supporting the connector member and the coupling member.
Also, in Patent Document 2, an optical connector housing having a cylindrical protrusion protruding relative to a front end surface of an optical connector built therein is disclosed.